


The Flames Around Us

by Ab0019



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Beatrice and Bertrand were once young and innocent. With nothing to care about besides the occasional college class and bill, the two found themselves taking part in an experiment worth 25$ and 4 days without classes.But when the test turns out to be more dangerous and destructive than the originally thought, the two find themselves walking on eggshells in the name of not only their own, but their 3 children’s protection.That is, of course, until one slip up leaves them terminated and their children on the run from their past demons. With days becoming seemingly numbered and the lingering possibility of the worst stepping forward, the newly orphaned Baudelaire’s must find a way to complete their parents original intentions before things become even more dire.But for just how long can they survive like this?(A Firestarter (Stephen King) AU. Switches from mid 1900’s to later 1900’s, though no time period is set)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Adding this now because I posted this without notes~
> 
> You’ll never guess who was at her local thrift store and found a copy of Feuerkind (I’m 90% it’s Firestarter for the English editions, but I’m not totally sure) It’s me, I did.
> 
> I downed it in 4 days and have so many regrets.
> 
> Anyway, I felt like ASOUE would benefit from a underrated Stephen King AU.
> 
> (Oh, and if this plot looks familiar, Firestarter was a major influence for Stranger Things.. except flipped in a way. I won’t spoil too much, but I can say that there’s powered children due to untested chemicals and a lab chasing after them because of it)
> 
> Oh yeah and here’s a master key:
> 
> Beatrice Baudelaire- Original Lot6 tester. Controled-Pyrokinesis.
> 
> Betrand Baudelaire- Original Lot6 tester.  
> Telekinesis.
> 
> Violet Baudelaire- Second generation of Lot6. Undetermined-Pyrokinesis
> 
> Klaus Baudelaire- Second generation of Lot6. Mild Hypnotic-Mind Dominance.
> 
> Sunny Baudelaire- Second generation of Lot6. Necromancy, mild contact with the dead.
> 
> More people to added, and more abilities to be added. 
> 
> I just don’t know when.
> 
> Enjoy?

“I want to go home,” Sunny sobbed as Violet pushed through another crowd. “And I’m tired! Why can’t we go home?”

“Because it’s not safe at home.” Klaus mumbled, peering back and grimacing at the the sight on the white van still trailing behind the three.

“And they burned it, remember? The bad men burned it when Mother and Father refused to reveal our location.”

Violet frowned at the mention of their parents. It had seem so long ago since they saw them, smiling and laughing as they had a good laugh about whatever program was streaming on the television.

Yet they all knew it was coming.

The cameras, the microphones, the bugs..

There was no question about whether or not they were listening. It was more when they we’re going to strike. Well, one thing leads to another and the Baudelaires are away from home for a day too long. Their perfect like family isn’t so perfect anymore.

The worst part was the flames though.  
None of them had ever been scared of them. Not at bonfires or in the fireplace, nor was it scary when their mother danced it between the palm of her hand.

But things were different now. That was when the three remaining Baudelaires weren’t on the bustling streets of the town, fleeing from people they’d only ever dreamed of. When they were able to play around outside without the fear of being taken.

“Taxi!” Klaus hollard, waving his hand in the air. “Taxi, please!”

“Shit, Klaus, hold on.” 

Violet swirl tossed over her toddler sister and paced a little faster towards the designated car.

“Taxi!” She yelled a little louder, “We need a taxi!”

Klaus peered behind him and Sunny and ran forward after Violet. The van was getting dangerously close to them, even at its slow speed. 

“Taxi!”

And just as hope seemed to be lost, a driver slowed to a stop and propped open the door for the three. Much to the van driver’s dismay, though, as they too swung open their doors and began to tumble out after them.

They all dived into the taxi and locked the doors, slamming them closed shut before anyone could reach them. The driver turned around to give the Baudelaires a quizzical look.

“Where to?” He merely questioned. 

“Airport!” Sunny cried.

“The airport?” The driver mumbled. “Kid, that's a three hour drive. I have kids, and a family to go home to. I just can’t do that for you.”

The three looked at each other with a look of distress and anger. If they were to leave now, the bad men would get them. They’d worked to hard to just give up now. 

Klaus stared at Violet, mouthing ‘Should I do it?’.

Violet looked at her brother with sad eyes. They’re parents had said never to do anything with intentions to harm a person. ‘If you believe that truly is our final option.’  
To which he reached one, shaky hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, one dollar bill. Klaus reached forward, stared intently at the bill, and carefully forked it over to the man.

“E-excuse me, sir.. I truly hate to bother you, but if I gave you a 500$ bill, would the drive to the airport be more feasible?” He asked with a hint of horror in his voice. “Please, we need to see our family.”

The driver looked wide eyed at the disguised bill before snatching it up.  
“Sure, sure, kid.. Albany, right? I can get you there by morning.” 

“Yes, sir, thank you so much.” Violet faked a smile, though could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage. How long would the illusion last, and what would happen if they got caught?

She turned to whisper to Klaus, who at this point looked extremely exhausted and about ready to pass out.

“Are you okay?” Violet asked. She carefully took Sunny away from him in hopes of helping him rest.

Klaus merely waved her off. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine..” He slightly smiled before leaning his head back into the seat. “Wonder if Mother and Father ever got this exhausted?”

“Probably not, considering you’re manipulating people's minds long enough to get them to believe whatever you feel like.” Violet chuckled. To be honest, though, she was just as exhausted and her feet hurt from running all day.

So as both Violet and Klaus drifted off into sleep, Sunny peered out the window. The sky was plagued with blackness and speckled with stars. Towers seemed to scrape the sky as cars around them yelled in protest.

But in the reflection of the glass, behind both her siblings and her own, laid one that was timelessly familiar yet hopelessly lost.

Behind the three sat what seemed to be ghostly figure of her mother, both beautiful and terrifying.

“Mama?” She whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo forgotten warnings!
> 
> 1\. Yours truly is a Senior in High School. Please don’t come after me if I don’t post for weeks at a time. I’m tired and have no time to write at times. Sorry :(
> 
> 2\. Oof English isn’t my first language. I grew up in a German household and only know the minimal English from Foreign Language classes and the 2 years I lived in America. So.. please don’t hate me for any mistakes.
> 
> 3\. I’m still, to a certain degree, planning bits and pieces out. While I have a man idea on what’s to happen, there are a few characters I don’t know where to place and if I should even include.
> 
> 4\. For the first few chapters, I’ll be switching between the Lot 6 gen (Beatrice, Bertrand, Snickets, etc..) and standard gen (Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Quagmires if I can fit them in..) so just a warning.
> 
> 5\. I commonly spew randomness in these note boxes. Because I write randomly and sometimes for days as a time, I commonly just put random stuff here for no point whatsoever.
> 
> Enjoy!

Years Prior

  
  


“Bea, is this really the best option you could find for money? Injecting untested chemicals in our bloodstream for 25 dollars? This is sounding pretty shady if you ask me.” Kit mused as she pulled a cigarette from her purse, leaning up against the worn down building as she did so.

 

“Calm down, we’ll be fine.” Batrice responded. “And half of the injections are placebos anyway, water. And the good, distilled shit too, no tap for us.”

 

“Still,” The woman sighed and talking in a long drag of the cigarette. “This doesn’t seem right, any of it. MKUltra esque. You hear about that girl in Hawkins? Ives? Did the same sort of test and went crazy, claiming they took her baby for experiments. Took her baby Beatrice. What if that happens to us?”

 

“Hate to break it to you, Katherin, but it’ll be a long time before any of us have kids. Must I remind you why we need these 25 dollars in the first place?”

 

Though Beatrice was only half joking about their financial state, it was true the money would be of great gain to the pair. And while injecting a liquid- chemicals or distilled water alike - was never ideal, both Kit and Beatrice saw the opportunity as on they could not refuse.

 

The idea was simple and plain; 16 students from the campus had signed up to meet at the medical wing being rented out by a local lab, and would stay there for a four day period under close and persistent watch.

  
  


Though they all would be injected with a clear liquid, they were told half would have plain water and the others a mysterious chemical referred to as Lot 6.

 

Nerveraking, yes, but the money would make things worth it in the end.

 

“Besides, weren’t your brothers doing this too?” Beatrice added, pushing the classroom door open.

 

“For some reason. Sure, Jacques is still trying to find his place and could always use the money, but Lem? I have no idea. For being the baby of the family, you’d think he’d be the one struggling through college. Damn fool was out by 19 and co-runs an entire newspaper.” She gritted out of anger.

 

“Aw, is Kit sad her little brother is more successful than her?” Beatrice taunted, to Which Kit strode to the office’s desk and stuck her tongue out.

 

“I’m not jealous, just confused. Why would such a successful person want to be pumped full of chemicals? Untested ones, for that matter. What could you to gain?” Kit mumbled as she signed their names on a clipboard. The lady behind the desk handed them two laminated passes.

 

“Gain superpowers.” Beatrice rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh my god, can you imagine? He’d have some lame superpower like Avgókinesis or Edafoskinesis.”

 

The two laughed as the walked down a corridor. Scanning their passes under a small box on the wall, Beatrice and Kit waited until they heard a loud Click to open the door.

 

Inside lay two rows of neat hospital cotts, next to IV drips and loud, beeping machines presumably meant to keep a heart rate. Though there was still a few of the beds open, a fair amount of  them were taken up by other patients waiting to be injected.

 

Much to the girls dismay, none of the open cotts were next to each other and instead had to find ones across the room from each other. Kit, next to a taller man who worked at a hotel and Beatrice next to a man who favored spending his days in somber, victorian libraries and Italian operas.

 

And soon after all the cotts were filled, a shorter, rounder man walked in with a tray on needles displayed.

 

“The process is simple,” The man croaked and he plucked one of the 16 needles from the tray. “Each of you will be injected with one of these needles, though only 8 of you will receive the Lot 6 serum. Who they are, though, is unknown even to us. This is a completely blind testing, so we'll just have to wait until the predicted side-effects take action.”

 

“Will this have any long term side effects on us? If we get the Lot 6? Though I’m all for helping a study in the name of science, I’m not not sure I want to develop any sort of negative side effects that could potentially harm my future.” An unknown voice from one of the beds said.

 

The leading scientists merely leaned over to his assistant and whispered something in her ear. She then walked outside the room without word until she came back with 14 clipboards and papers.

 

“I’m afraid.. we’re unable to disclose any theoretical possibilities, as every patient will have a different reaction to Lot 6.” The man said carefully, as though he were trying to avoid the person’s comment. “What we can do, though, is offer you this form to sign. It’s a contract that essentially gives us the rights further keep you should a side effect show. All in the name of your own safety, of course.”

 

“And when do we get paid?” Kit called, leaning back in the cott. The man frowned and swiftly wrote something down on his own clipboard.

 

“Everyone will get their money after the 4 testing days are complete. Is there any other questions before we begin?”

 

“Should something go wrong while in your hands with this untested chemical, what actions should be taken in order to meet even ends. Will a court case me necessary, or will you hide all your mistakes surrounding this project like you did with all your other failed experiments.” The man next the Beatrice questioned with a stone cold expression. Beatrice could see Kit wince as the man spoke. So this was Lemony. “Or shall I suppose this form your forcing us to sign is also keeping us from suing, or even bringing light to this entire science fair project of yours? And if we survived, will you keep watch of us in our own homes? Our children?”

 

The deeper the man pressed, the more Kit looked as though she was in pain.

 

“Mr. Snicket.” The leader said plainly, obviously eyeing the man in question. “I’m afraid your questions could be of no discussion at this moment. Should you like to talk to us one on one on this topic, we’d be more than pleased to do this at a later point. But for now, we must start the procedure.”

 

Lemony, without a response, scratched something into his own notepad and slipped it into his own pocket. Despite looking as if he wanted to press the lab for more information, he kept his mouth shut and glared at the man in the center of the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Kit’s full name is Katherin because Tumblr said so and Lemony is a prodigy and conspiracy theorist.
> 
> Rules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey quick question should I add the Quagmires? And if so should they be on team “Our parents did drugs and now we’re paying for it”? I’m a little iffy on them because I don’t want to make this relationship centered but also want to keep it true to canon.

**“** And this is the airport we’re supposed to be at?” Klaus questioned, looking up at the big building in front of the three. After spending a good few hour’s in a taxi while running away from the lab, the Baudelaires finally found themselves at their desired destination. 

 

The problem?

 

They’d never been to an airport before and didn’t have to money needed to escape the lab. Though they’d constantly seen them on the saturday morning programs their parent’s would put on during breakfast, the minimal transportation they did was all via car and never out of the country.

 

So to suddenly be here, in a large area they only had a small understanding of, was quite frightening.

 

While Klaus grabbed a map and Sunny fidgeted with whatever sort of papers she could find in the transit station, Violet confidently strodded over to the front desk where a exhausted looking male in a airline uniform sat. 

 

“Excuse me?” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “ Just how much would a ticket for tree land one? For the next flight to..”

 

“Ontario?” The man glanced away from his computer screen. “60$. And a passport. Plane leaves in 2 hours and boarding begins in 1. You miss it, there is no refunds and a make up flight will have to be issued for and additional 30$.”

 

Violet carefully stepped forward. “A passport? Sir, I don’t think you understand. My parents, they forget them at home, back in Ontario, and-”

 

“You just questioned when the next plane was off to, now you claim you’ve lived their your whole life?” The man said suspiciously. She saw him getting more and more concerned, but she couldn’t let him see the fear. What would happen if she  _ asked  _ to see their parents?”

 

“Je vous demande pardon.” She tested, trying to remember the little French her mother would speak to her. “See, English isn’t my native tongue and us French speakers don’t call it Newfoundland, but instead  _ La Terre-Neuve.” _

 

“You said you were from Ontario.” The man squinted as he reached his hand under the desk to call for security. “And Newfoundland doesn’t typically speak French, but instead fluent English. Shouldn't you know that if you’ve lived there for so long?” 

 

The man leaned forward, getting uncomfortably close to Violet. The more he looked, the more suspicious he become until he settled back into his chair and sneakily pressed for security.

 

“Unless, of course, you  _ lying.  _ Where are your parents? Do your parents know what you’re doing?”

 

“Mes parents ont besoin de moi..?” She recited, Boeing before hastily sprinting away. She could here the man’s yells and a free others now, all ordering for her to stop.

 

Down the hall, through the waiting rooms, and turning a corner. Violet didn’t stop until she stumbled upon her 2 siblings.

 

While it seemed as if they were up to their own mischief, (Klaus was mumbling to himself the basic layout of a payphone while Sunny was giggling as dozens of quarters fell out of the machine) they were of no comparison to their older sister’s problems. Though the 2 looked sheepishly at Violet, she barely gave them a mere glance. She had far more important problems to deal with now.

 

“Violet, we needed the money and I figured because it was an older, breaking model-” Klaus began, but was quickly pushed aside by the eldest Baudelaire.

 

“Il faut partir.” She mumbled, noting the suspicious security guard's whispers around them, She quickly grabbed both his and Sunny’s hand and swiftly pulled them through the front door.

 

“Plane?” Sunny whimpered despite not understanding a single word Violet spoke.

 

“ _ Mother and father _ left our passports in Ontario. We have to file for a replacement, and we are to meet them in New Jersey.” Violet gritted and pulled them along. At this point, more people had been crowding around them and it was quite frightening for the trio.

 

“Mama?” Sunny paled, not understanding Violet’s techniques. “Mama here.” ‘But Mama is with us. She’s been watching us since the taxi.’

 

Klaus looked shocked at his little sister and was about to question her, but before he could do so Violet threw the airport doors open and pulled them through.

 

That is, to the 2 lab vans that had been chasing them only a few hours prior.

 

As Sunny let out a small yelp and Klaus jockeyed backwards, Violet hastily grabbed her ribbon to tie her hair back.

 

Looking around, she attempted to find some sort of escape route. Through the trees, into the parking lot. Hundreds of ideas swam through her head, yet nothing would lead them to getting away safely.

 

But just as hope was to be lost, a something rustled in the bushes. 

 

They all stared at it, no sure if to run or stay put.

 

The choice was quickly made for them, though, as a girl- about the same age as Violet, if not a few years older- stepped out.

 

“Are you the Baudelaires?” The girl squinted.

 

None of them wanted to speak, but against all her wishes Violet stepped forward. 

 

“Depends.. who’s asking?” She said cautiously, careful to keep her voice down low enough so the bad men couldn’t hear them.

 

“I was sent for you three. My mother knew your parents. You must trust me, before it’s too late.”

 

“Who are you?” Klaus questioned again, walking forward just as Violet did.

 

The girl only smiled at them. With the little light provided, it seemed as if she’s been wearing a sailors uniform with a metal pin to match.

 

“Ay,” She finally spoke. “My name is Fiona Widdershins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo random in-story canon thing!
> 
> Beatrice was constantly moving around to different countries with her parents (Which she later found out was because of different VFD missions) and ended up staying in 9 different areas. With it, she picked up a knack for learning languages. To name a few, she knows Portuguese, French, Spanish, Welsh, and basic ASL. Though she rarely spoke it with them, she also taught her three children basic phrases and sayings (As seen in this chapter ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realized as the (school) year comes to an end, Teachers seem to loose their sanity more and more. They’ve just completely given up. Which would be totally fine with me but like.. help me please what is math.
> 
> Anyway, we have another Sugar Bowl gen (Which, doesn’t really apply to this story but it’s what everyone calls them so that’s the most logical name I could use) POV today, and drug usage warning is put in place (It was described as a sort of high in the book and overall just foggy in the movie so just a warning).
> 
> Oh yeah and there’s also gore. Not in depth, because I’m too tired to write detailed gore, but it isn’t pretty :/.
> 
> I think that’s it??
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lot 6 Experiments

 

Aside from the awkward mishap regarding Kit’s brother and the experiment director, the afternoon had gone surprisingly well. 

 

Soon after the feud and forced signing (Which Lemony Snicket read very carefully, and even took a few notes about) of consent papers, the experiment’s assistant came around and injected each one of them with the hypodermic needles.

 

Beatrice, who despite having an interest regarding all sorts of medical techniques and surgerys, founder herself looking away from the injection.

 

Right into the staring eyes of Lemony, that is. 

 

“Are.. are you okay?” She asked, pulling her arm away after the injection was done.

 

“My apologies, Ms., you just look very pretty under these fluorescent, hospital lights. May I ask what your name is?” He extended his hand to shake. She shook cautiously, but also firm enough to not make it seem as if she was uncomfortable.

 

“Beatrice Anwhistle.” She nodded. “And I believe your name is Lemony Snicket. I know you’re sister, though she doesn’t seem to be your biggest fan. Mind telling me why?”

 

Lemony laughed a little and leaned back in the cott. “She’s always been one to disapprove of my life choices. Not that I mind, though. The fact that she’s here to judge me give me the satisfying perception that she’s truly here, and not say.. Locked away in a completely different town where the only thing I can do is imagine her judging me.”

 

“Well.” Beatrice staired.  _ She hadn’t meant for things to be so awkward _ “Usually my sister and I would yell and push each other into the lake, when there was one available. Nothing like imagining things that weren’t there as a form of rationalization.”

 

“Lake? You seem more like a indoors, studying topics no-one has ever heard of kind of girl.” He said, but it was obvious he regretted it quickly after her said it, as a follow up he said “That is, of course, you take offense to such a saying. If that happens to be the case, then I am deeply sorry.”

 

Now if was Beatrice’s turn to snicker at his comment.

 

“Maybe I should take you on a date on my lake!”

 

The both burst out in laughter, disturbing the patients around the them. But even as things turned to a more calmer pace, where th only words being said were simple transactions of phrases and in no way funny, the two laughed as if the funniest thing had been said.

 

“My goodness, Ms. Anwhistle, you are one of the funniest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Lemony ginned. His attitude had definitely brightened since the injection, and to be truthful, made him more likable.

“This can’t be real life,” Beatrice shifted in her cot. “Kit said I’d feel like shit after the injection. But to be honest, I feel great. I don’t I’ve been this happy in years. I think I could-”

 

Lemony pointed across the room closer to where Kit and the Liberian had been sitting, cutting Beatrice off mid sentence. With the interruption, his tone and laughter had disappeared. Now, his face had shared more of a resemblance with his beginning demeanor. 

 

“Blood.” He said, his stretched out hand shaking. “So much blood.”

 

Beatrice looked frightened at the man. They’d just been having so much fun, laughing and over all enjoying their current situation. She tried to speak, yell, tell him to stop, but someone else in the room beat her too it.

 

Just where Lemony was pointing, a man around their age held his palms over his eyes, and screamed. One of the directors lunged at him, but he simply pushed them away.

 

“ _ These people are trying to kill us _ .” The man screamed, falling to the floor in a fight against the pulling directors. “They’re going to plague us with their chemicals and follow us into old age! They’re going to  _ stalk  _ our children and listen in on all of our conversations!”

 

Beatrice saw Kit pull her feet towards her and the man next to her place a hand on her shoulder. While Beatrice would typically ridicule Kit for finding a  _ boyfriend,  _ she’d have to file that activity away for later, as it was obvious she was just as terrified by what was happening.

 

“No one is safe with these psychopaths destroying our world!” The man yelled once more.

 

But unlike the man’s pleas before, this time he’d actually removed his hands from his eyes. And underneath lay the clawed our remains of his Retina. With blood flooding his face, palms, clothing and even the floor, a chorus of cry spread throughout the room.

 

“What is happening?” Beatrice cried, turning away from the horrific scene in front of her. “How did you know this was going to happen?”

 

“I didn’t.” Lemony pailed, leaving from whatever trance he had been stuck in. “I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

 

“These people are going to kidnap you and make you do inhuman experiments! They’re going use you as weapons against Russia!” The man screamed one last time. More directors than what was originally suspected in the entire building rushed in, and stuck a large needle into his arm. As he went down though, he streaked his falling, bloody, palm down one of the posters decorating the wall.

 

He was quickly carted off by the team, and with it a few of the others injected each of the patients with a different type of chemical, presumably some sort of sleep opioide. Though multiple of the others attempted to resist and avoid the new injection, both Beatrice and Lemony silently at each other.  _ Had that all really just happen? _

 

And once everyone had been given a dose of the opioid, the leading director had once again took his place in the center of the room.

 

“I know, most of you, are on the verge of drifting off to sleep, and I apologize.” He said, looking a little spooked himself. “But you all must understand our circumstance. See, as one of the testers of Lot 6, each person has a different reaction to it. It is suspected that some will walk away fine, and even go on with little to no symptoms. Others, such as the patient you all have just witnessed, took things not as well. Though, we are thrilled to see such a breakthrough in the scientific community, it has become obvious that the side effects may include.. Interesting aspects. But rest easy, everyone, as it is suspected that the man will make a full recovery, save for new vison problems, and will be able to become a major key in our coming tests.”

 

As the director walked away, and turned out the lights, Beatrice can only stair on. Sure, she was just as tired as everyone else in the room, but something was keeping her up. Between the event, and the directors wording ( _ Was he really planning to bring him back, even after everything that occurred?) _ , and even Lemony and his sudden telling of the future, none of it sat right with her.

 

But what frightened her the most was the huge, tainted streak permanently stained onto one of the posters. Shaped as almost like a comma, she couldn’t acheive any sleep with it there, there  _ watching  _ her.

 

Instead, while everyone had found rest, Beatrice lay awake in the cott, in the hospital cott, stairing at the haunting stain.

 

A stain that would haunt he from that day, to her death, 15 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, the laughing thing was from a brief moment in the movie. Here’s the link if anyone wants to see the clip :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/dCRen85hQ7Q
> 
> (Edit: Oh my gosh I forgot how bad the movie was,,, they had awesome actors to portray them, but it is NOT a good representation :( )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My literature teacher was talking about a presentation we’ll have to do (With the 13 days of school we have left??? WHERE IS THIS TIME?? WE’RE ABOUT TO WRITE AN ESSAY AND YOU STILL HAVE THESE PLANS EIDKCKDSNSKFKGK) and it reminded me of something I did in 10th grade.
> 
> That’s right.
> 
> I wrote a book report on Firestarter.
> 
> I just want you all to imagine a 5’2 girl wearing a green thrift store jacket, standing in front of her class and saying something along the lines of “Superpowered Father and Daughter on the run. Something happens. Something else happens. And nothing is okay in the end.) 
> 
> Oh yeah and “You seem to have pictures from the movie, young Drew Barrymore and (Whoever played Andy), how does that compare?”
> 
> “Oh god it was terrible.”
> 
> Anyway, from what I remember I got a good grade but a point knocked off for it being questionably appropriate to be sharing at school. (It’s a.. hmm.. let’s just there are certain parts that won’t make it into the fic.)
> 
> If anyone wants to see it and all it’s outdated glory, I’ll probably put it here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ab0019) if I have time. Just a warning since it was a book report there is spoilers, and at that point I was still in Germany so.. yeah. It was in German and I had to translate it via google translate so any mistakes can not be claimed as my own. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Update: Oh my gosh I just reread it and what was a thinking I was so young
> 
> Enjoy!

“How can we make sure you’re trustworthy?” Violet hesitated, glacing from Fiona to the pending vans and weighing their choices.

 

“You can’t truly know I’m trustworthy unless you come with me.” Fiona mumbled and moved closer to the three. “But I know what that lab will do to you if they capture you. They’ll isolate you, and break you until you believe there's no way out.”

 

“You probably work for the lab, with all the information you know about it!” Klaus cried and received a horrified glance from his sisters.

 

With pain in her eyes, Fiona suddenly stepped back and gasped as if she’d been punched in the stomach.

 

“They took my brother and killed my parents. I haven’t seen my step father in years and I’ve had these bastards coming after me for the same amount of time! Everyday, I wake up and wonder how the hell I’m going to last another day, or why the hell my Mother did the things she did to get me here.” She practically yelled. “Is that enough for you to trust me? To know that we’re all in the same boat here?”

 

Embarrassed, all three Baudelaires nodded their heads. In the end, it was Violet who finally spoke up.

 

“We’ll go with you, but you need to firstly tell us where we’re going.” She spoke lowly. Despite the girl’s seemingly real story, Violet couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t telling the whole truth.

 

“Kid, I wish I knew. As far as I can tell, I’ll be dropping you off at the Snicket-Denouement household while I go and track down the triplets. From there, is a gametime decision and there's no way to predict it.”

 

“Triplets? Snickets? Mind explaining what that all means for us?”

 

“In the car. It’ll be a good six hours before we get there.”

  
  


After Fiona led them to her car, ( Which, was a good mile walk on its own. If they weren’t exhausted before, they were now.) she placed Violet in the front and Sunny and Klaus in the back. Though Violet insisted on helping to drive, Fiona quickly shot her down and mumbled something about how she “Didn’t know where she was going” and how she was “Too young to drive”. Excepting the battle was one that wouldn’t be worth fighting, she hastily agreed and slipped into the passenger seat.

 

For the most part, the drive was dead silent for a good part of the first few hours. While Klaus and Sunny drifted of to sleep on each other in the back, Violet started straight forward at the road to avoid striking up a conversation with Fiona (Who, she still couldn’t get herself to trust. The girl just didn’t seem right.)

 

“So what do you do?” Fiona pondered allowed to the only awake Baudelaire, breaking the silence Violet had wished so hard to preserve. “Kenisiswise.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Violet gave in and tilted her head towards a driving Fiona.

 

“You know, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Able to tell the future..?”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Mother said I had Pyrokinesis for a little while before I became to destructive.” Violet smiled at the mention of her mother. “I remember days in the kitchen, back before Sunny was born and Klaus was old enough to speak, we’d sit in the kitchen and I’d try to light things on fire with my mind and then..  _ Backoff. _ ”

 

Violet made a motion with her hands as if she were pushing something away from herself.

 

“Unfortunately I was better at lighting fires then I was stopping them. Though Mother herself was immune to the blaze, Father had quite a few burns on his arms that would never seem to heal.”

 

“Beatrice Anwhistle?” Fiona mused, nodding her head in interest.

 

“ _ Baudelaire. _ Everyone called her  _ Baudelaire.” _ Violet shot back.

 

“Of course, sorry, all the files I read listed her as Anwhitle.”

 

Though the mention of files set off bells in her head, Violet sought better then to mention it.

 

“What about those two?” Fiona peered back at the two sleeping Baudelaires.

 

Violet hesitated, but minded not to give off too much information. “Klaus does this thing called “The Push” where if he says something and thinks about it hard enough, people will believe it.”

 

“What about Sunny? She’s ought to have something, right?”

 

“We don’t know. She’s so young and because we’d be thrown into experiments if we asked, there was really no way to tell until she just.. Did something.”

 

Fiona continued to nod and take in every piece of information. Not satisfied by the continuing silence, she spoke up once more.

 

“I can control mold and fungus.” She added. “So basically I can both poison and heal a person as I please. It comes in handy when you’re trying to escape.. Or someone is trying to escape you.”

 

No one spoke for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short, sh*ty chapter. I've been busy lately and had only a little bit of time to write :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my dog’s birthday today.
> 
> He’s turning 3 and I absolutely adore him I love him he’s such a young man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a brief warning, this chapter is more of a fluff-filler one to make up for the fact that we're about to take a train straight to angst city. (Not ideal, but it's Stephen King so,,,)
> 
> Oh, and this is the last chapter for the Lot 6 experiments, though we'll have 1-2 chapters with younger Baudelaires and eventually the fire. Thankfully, though, this won't be the last we see of quite a few of the L6 patients. Save for a few and a new addition, we'll definitely be seeing some of them in the near future :)
> 
> In addition, I am taking part in my final theatrical production at my school. While it’s no where as big as our last one, things are getting pretty bad and it’s churning out to be a lot more work than what was originally sought (Tech was called a day early and it’s on the verge of cancellation so..)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lot 6 Experiments

For the most part, the next four days when by fairly quickly. Though it was true for a good portion of the time everyone was sleeping and overall just out of their mind, no events similar to the horrific one before occured.

Sure, every now and then some weird people who looked as if they worked for the lab would come by and make them do somethings. (It almost felt like everything was a dream. Nothing seemed truly there, and nothing was really real.) 

At one point, some pudgy man with long, straightened hair came by with bulky gloves, overalls, and a welding mask and told her to set a series of objects on fire- just without touching them with any sort of match or lighter.

And to Beatrice’s surprise, she was actually able to set it on fire.

Other then that, though, no other peculiar events occured.

“God, I’m not going to be able to think straight for the next three weeks.” Kit mumbled and rubbed her temples once they exited the testing building. “And the amount of homework I’ll have is unethical. 25$ or not, nothing will make what we just had to and what we’ll have to endure enjoyable.”

“Not even that librarian kid? You seemed pretty in to him.” Beatrice teased.

Kit laughed and playfully pushed her friend to the side in embarrassment.

“You mean Dewy? Gross, he so weird. Always talking about library science and new editions!” Kit continued. At this point, she’d began to blush and was trying desperately to hide it.

“What do you major in again? Library science?” Beatrice coaked an eyebrow.

The two laughed their way back to their dorm where the eventually settled down enough to have a calm conversation. While they each had their fair share of classes to catch up, it wasn’t until later that night the Beatrice was left home alone to contemplate the events that had just occurred.

Sitting at her desk sketching (She’d always had a problem with doodling all over her papers. Homeworks, tests, etc.. all packed filled with mini pictures of butterflies, flowers, or whatever else was on her mind. Josephine had even yelled at her a few times after lending Beatrice one of her books and getting it back covered is small pictures of hearts and people.)

This time, though, was different from the others. Instead drawing one of her usual go-tos, she found herself staring down at a large, bold comma written in red pen.

One curve, then another. A little drip there, some shading here. And soon enough, she had an an almost identical image of the bloody comma left behind at the testing room. 

Sure, she’d tried endlessly to get the image out of her head, but despite her best attempts to do so nothing seemed to work.

Actually, its was more the lingering thought of it was still there.

It hadn’t really been the idea that a man could claw his own eyes out, but more the thought that people that claimed would protect them, well, wouldn’t.

Beatrice swaddled with the idea for a little longer until she finally stood up- against her better judgement- to get her coat and check out the building for herself. While she knew it would likely be covered up and long forgotten, something about that bloody comma was sticking with her.

She quickly slipped it on, scratched a note to Kit, and reached for the door knob.

Swinging it open, Beatrice blindly stepped out only to find something unexpecting.

“Lemony?” She cried, jumping backwards. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

Lemony looked sheepishly at the woman in front of him. “Is Kit here? I needed to give her something.”

“She’s on a date.” Beatrice rolled her eyes. “But we both know that’s why you’re here.”

Stepping backwards with his head looking at the ground, Lemony mumbled something. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date..”

“A date?” Beatrice cried.  
“Yeah.. Something about you at the testing stuck with me. Your eyes, your hair..” He trailed off. “The bloody handprint.”

The two stared at each other for a second.

“Yeah a date sounds good.” Beatrice huffed uncomfortably, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for disappearing of the face of the earth. I can’t write and I kept making the wrong people suspicious and wanted to get to a certain point. Enjoy this too long chapter to explain my disappearance.
> 
> And my dudes. We’ve made it. WE GET TO SEE MY QUEEN.
> 
> Sorry, I absolutely adore Kit Snicket and am absolutely thrilled to write her and all of her exhausted, insomniac glory (Because let’s be honest, both her and Lemony have it, he’s just better at handling it.)
> 
> Oh yeah, and Dewey is an A+ exhausted father.
> 
> Just sayin’.
> 
> And finally something that actually matters: I have 8 days left of school left!! Whoo!! It’ll be exhausting, because I’m graduating and will have to go back to school extremely quickly but !!!! Yeee!!!!
> 
> Oh and the fact that something happens in this chapter, so it’ll be a block of 2 presents and then one filler, good ‘ol family burning session before disaster oh god @Ab0019 why did you do THAT.
> 
> And some other majorly unfortunate orphans. They’re there too.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And the lab is not going to come for us here?” Klaus asked groggily, stepping out of Fiona’s care with Sunny in his right arm. It had been a long nights dive and the sun had risen just a few hours prior. Though they’d been up for the same amount of time as the sun, they still felt extremely output due to the star’s blaring rays of light.

“Of course, of course.” Fiona said as she too exited the car. “Katherine and Dewey were part of the experiments, too, so the six of you together could probably take them down if needed.”

“Seis?” Sunny counted on her fingers. ‘Six? Wouldn’t it only be five?’

Fiona shook her head as she grabbed some papers from her car and locked it behind her. “They have a child, though I don’t know her name. She’s an infant, but sometimes they prove to be the most dangerous. See, I once had to deal with one with electrokinesis. Got upset because she’d been taken from her mother..”

Fiona trailed off and adjusting her glasses, earning both confused and suspicious glances from the three Baudelaires.

“I’m just trying to say you’ll be safe with them, that's all.”

They all continued to march of the long, winding driveway. Set up like a farm with steel fences along the premises, the estate could look slightly intimidating from afar. While it took a few minutes to walk up, it wasn’t long before they reached the front porch. On it, layed one of those ‘Welcome’ mats and a worn down porch swing.  
Carefully stepping up and pressing the small buzzer at the door, Fiona tapped her foot until..

“Baudelaires?” A short, woman answered the door. She was not taller than 5’3 and wore a long, red with gold embroidery trench coat. She wore cat-style glasses with a purple frame, and her mostly brown though peppered with gray hair was tied into a messy bun with two pencils sticking out. She was holding a book in one hand and a baby in the other, and looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. “Oh, goodness, do come in. I’d rather you three not get caught before we have the time to protect you. My name is Kit, by the way, though I suppose you knew that. Just please come in, and quickly.”

As Kit used them all in and swiftly bolted the door behind them, all four of them were pointed to a large, mismatched living room with bookshelves lining the walls and book scattered about.

Kit placed down the baby in a small bassinet and hurried into the kitchen, and only coming back after she’d collected both a tray of tea and a tall, lanky man who also looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.

“Why, you three look like you’ve grown so much since the last time we’ve seen you.” The man spoke fondly, pouring himself a cuppa tea and leaning back into a floral patterned chair. “Violet, Klaus..”

The man frowned as he looked upon a giggling Sunny.

“Sunny.” Violet smiled (For what seemed like the first time in forever.) “She’s was the newest addition to our family, only a about 2 years old. To be honest, though, I’m not sure we recognize any of you.”

Kit offered a quizzical look, also sipping her own cup of tea.  
“Beatrice never once mentioned us?” She questions as she placed down her ornette tea cup. “That can’t be true, we were roommates although college. She dated my brother for 2 years and, I’m pretty sure Violet..”

Kit turned to look at her baby, noting how awkward she’d made things. Wishing to not make things anymore uncomfortable, she looked to a bored looking Fiona.

“So you’re going to go collect the triplets? And bring them back?”

Fiona nodded her head sleepily and rose to her feet. “I suppose I should get going. Depending where they are, I should be back by tomorrow. If not, assume I’ve either died or been captured.”

They all nodded and watched as Fiona waved and stored out the door, leaving them all to sit awkwardly in the Snicket-Denouement living room. While Dewey, who had now picked up a book labeled ‘And Then There Were None’, sipped his tea and payed little mind the the three, Kit glanced at the Baudelaires and finally mumbled something.

“Did they really kill her?” She spoke softly, cradling the baby in her arms. “With fire? How?”

Klaus inhaled sharpley and Sunny avoided the woman’s stare. It was only when Violet spoke that the silence was broken.

“They killed both our parents. Our father was easier to kill, considering he had no protection to offer, but mother couldn’t do much. She sat their, behind him, trying to use what fire control she had to make it all go away. We weren’t there, but when we returned the fire men, they said they’d seen nothing like it. She won't necessarily burned, but the smoke and ash..” Violet murmured.

“We didn’t have much time to see them.” Klaus continued. “They were waiting, the bad men. We had to run, for miles without a seeming end. We eventually found a train station but we didn’t know where to go from there.”

Dewey had now looked away from his book and was nothing to conversation occuring around him.

“And you couldn’t find anyone to take you?” Kit said in a soothing voice.

“Nah.” Sunny spoke, though only here siblings could understand her. ‘We didn’t ask anyone. Too scared and too little time.’

“So what do you kids do?” Dewey interrupted, trying to change the subject by only receiving a elbow to the ribs from Kit. He had a sheepish look of shame, but Kit was really the only one who took offense to the question.

“Oh, well..” Violet began, though it was obvious she hadn’t been expecting the question. While it seems to have been a recurring question recently (And one that would soon become more popular, though that’s an unfortunate event yet to come) it didn’t make it any more normal for them. Having been taught never to use the abilities in public and overall, staying indoors and alone when possible, the idea of people knowing about them was hard the fathom.

“Mind domination, Pyrokinesis, and, well.” Klaus filled in but stopped when he got to Sunny.

Sunny giggled at her brother’s lack of knowledge. While it was true it was something new to all of them, it was rare for Klaus to not know something and quite enjoyable when so.

“Death!” She yelled out, earning many shocked and disgusted looks across the room.

“She can talk to and summon the dead?” Dewey hummed, taking another sip of tea from his cup. He seemed to be the only one (Aside from his baby,) that wasn’t shocked by Sunny’s response.

“Dewey knows things, see, that’s why he’s such a great librarian.” Kit explained. “He can look at anything, and he knows it.”

Violet, taking an interest in the man’s ability, simply glanced at him and Kit. “If you already knew what we did,” She began. “Then why did you ask us? Wouldn’t you have already known?”

“Theoretically, yes. While I know a fair amount of information about everything, it’s all just a mild symptom of what could have been. Your mother, she only had mild Pyrokinesis, because of how little The Shop gave her. You three, though, have a mixture of two, because both your parents did the test.” Dewey said, standing to his feet and beginning to walk to the front door.

“So your baby, she has a fifty percent chance of having abilities?” Klaus asked with excitement.

“Beatrice.” Kit smiled, adjusting the baby in question. Though the three Baudelaires were suddenly flooded with questions, Kit began to speak again before they could ask anything. “And technically, no. It’s all a punnett square, I suppose. A largely, fucked up and inhumane punnett square.”

“Both Kit and I shot up in college, children.” Dewey said, now peering through a shade in the door’s screen.

Kit nodded her head and wiped Beatrice’s chin. “He knows stuff, and I can teleport as I please. So our sweet girl here likely won’t get an easy out with the Lot 6.”

The Baudelaires, both thrilled and timid at all the information and answers, wanted to flood the two with questions. What will she have? And What if she doesn’t have any ability? Were just a few of the questions they wanted to ask.

The would not be able to ask these questions, though, as Dewey suddenly spoke up from his own little corner at the door.

“Kit, do you know if Widdershins locked the gate?” He said spoke with suspicious lacing his voice.

“Why? Do we have some undesirable visitors at our drive?”

“Perhaps.” Dewey said, taking Beatrice from his wife’s arms and taking a ring of keys from his pocket. “If they’re suddenly going under the same of Verified Ferry Docks, I’d say it’s a pretty safe bet.”

Kit groaned and pulled out a bin from under the chair she had been sitting in. Inside, lay a plethora of goggles and bags. Throwing a pair at each of the Baudelaires, she instructed them to put them on.

“Are any of you queasy? This may fuck you up a bit if so.”

“What?” Klaus cried, slipping the goggles over his glasses and helping Sunny put on her own. “No, no, but why would we need-?”

“Dewey, will you and B be good if I take the kids?” She shouted, slipping on her own pair of gloves and tying her her up with an extra elastic band.

Dewey, who was now holding both a confused Beatrice and hand pistol, and was wearing a bullet proof vest and shatter proof goggles, nodded his head and began to unbolt the door.

“Alright kids, be warned. Things are going to get very tight, vibrant, and overall overwhelming. Trust me, if you just hold on you’ll be fine.” Kit mumbled, grabbing Violet, Klaus, and then Sunny. “And please puke in the bag if needed. From the looks of it, you’re not going to be able to get new clothes for awhile.”

Waving a final goodbye to her spouse and daughter, Kit clenched her eyes tight and tightened her grip on the three. In the background, a gunshot went off and Dewey yelled a curse.

And then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes I’m watching The Handmaids Tale again before the next season and oh my god it becomes more f*cked up when you're 5 months more mature, and yet I love it even mor didkfjfsnfngbn


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhIo ChEcK.
> 
> Yeah, you'll see why that becomes important. I've been in and out of the US all my life and have always had a special place for it . in my heart.
> 
> (Warning, I state my opinions in the next paragraph, and it can be seen as inhumane by many. If you get upset by a certain raging topic occurring in many states, please don't read it; In addition, I ask that you don't make a fuss of it in the comments, (If you do wish to talk to me about it, you can reach me on my Tumblr (Ab0019)) even if you agree with my view-point. This all just seems to be the elephant in the room that I can't talk about Ohio without speaking off. Thank you :) )
> 
> (Written before warning) Also, for anyone aware of what madness is occurring in such a state right now, I feel like that meme where the dude comes home with pizza and everything is just.. burning. Don't really want to upset anyone regarding my opinion but like... don't .... (I see where a certain side is coming from and 100% respect them for it, but in the end I believe the higher-ups voting can't really say what they're saying as they don't have the proper experiences to do so. Similar to the Salem Witch Trials, there seems to be an unfair valence when it comes to whose voting. Not to offend anyone due to ethnicity or religion, but a lot of those voting in favor of the law are middle aged, white, Christian men who wouldn’t have the same experience of abortion.)
> 
> Rant over :)
> 
> But yeah. Ohio.
> 
> Oh, and at the time of me posting this, it’s the night before my last day of school.
> 
> I don’t know what to now that all that I’ve known is over :’)
> 
> Enjoy?

As soon as the darkness began, it ended, and now Kit, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny stood in a completely new location.

The room, which resembled more of and outdoor bunker than any room they’d been in before, possessed a an array of different weapons and a large, worn down jeep in the middle. Kit, who had begun slipping her goggles of and rifling through one of the room’s boxes, merely glanced at the Baudelaires and mumbled something aloud.

“Are you guys still alive? No one dead?” She asked, taking no effect to the transportation. Violet and Sunny nodded, though Klaus didn’t look as well as his sisters. While he didn’t look as if he was about to puke, he didn’t seem to be taking well to the sudden jump.

“I think..” He gritted, clutching his stomach. Kit trotted over and patted him on the back, and said something about how he’d get over it. Though it was clear she was sorry Klaus had to endure the bad side of teleportation, she had more dire matters to take care of.

“Is Dewey and Beatrice going to be okay? It seems a little dangerous for an infant to be going out like that?” Violet studied the car’s mechanics in front of her and clutching Sunny’s hand as if they were the ones running out into whatever chaos lay outside.

“Yeah, they’ll be fine.” She stated, slipping into the car’s front seat and pulling out a roll of keys. “Besides, she’ll have to get used to it. Assuming we don’t get captured by these psychopaths, we’re likely to be on a country-wide watch list with felonies such as unsafe tendencies and dangerous manipulative traits. Hate to say it, but going on the run might actually be our best option at the moment.”  
Violet and Klaus (Who had now stopped regurgitating whatever food he’d eaten in the last 12 hours) carefully peered at each other and both clutched onto their little sister’s hand. Kit, who had now beckoned them into the large vehicle, gave them a apologetic look.

“Hide?” Sunny said fearfully. ‘We’ll have to go into hiding?”

“Allas, that may be our best bet at this point.” Kit mumbled. As the Baudelaires slipped into the car, she assisted in buckling them up and over all making sure they didn’t die while climbing in. “It'll be okay. Fiona will hopefully bring the triplets straight here and we’ll be able to send them on their way. Do any of you know how to drive?”

Everyone but Violet shook their head, to which Kit slipped out of the driver’s seat and instructed her to sit. She began to point at different pulleys and leavers-Which Violet took in each of with a look of wonder in her eyes- and clicked the car into motion.

“It’ll be a long drive, I’m afraid.” Kit hummed, stepping out of the vehicle. “You’re going to want to head south-west for a couple hundred miles, to Ohio. Mansfield, I believe. They’ll be a wooded cabin, set not far from the city. Big lake, plenty of room; You’ll want to stay there while Dewey and I get us all passports, triplets too. What languages do you speak?”

“Oh, Mother only ever taught as snippets-“ Klaus began, but was cut off by his sister.

“French, German, Russian and a bit of Dutch. Our Father was from Belarus, and mother traveled as a girl. It was funny, actually. When he’d get upset at Mother he’d taught her in Russian, to which she’d yell back in whatever language stuck her fancy that day. They tried to talk privately about whatever they pleased in front of us, but it never worked. Children typically learn languages at younger ages, and there was a lot to learn.” Violet smiled a little, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear. Kit gave her a confused look, and briefly mumbled an almost inaudible phrase that only Violet could hear.

“But we are Polish.” She whispered, more to herself then anyone else. Kit dawned a look that said “I shouldn’t have said that”, yet she seemed to possess no regret with her statement.

The three looked at each others in confusion, and it was only when Klaus speak was the silence broken.

“Assuming the model you have is a 1960 Jeep CJ-5, which typically need more gas more often than your standard car, and we’re talking an 8 ½ hour trip, how will we refill the tank? We don’t have money, and it seems as if we can’t trust anyone.” Klaus mused, changing the topic.

“True, yes..” Kit said, now seeming out of it. “As unsafe as is it, you have tanks of gasoline in the trunk that you’ll have to get out and refill, preferably in the cover of night. It’s not ideal, should an ember spark in the back, but if worst comes to worst we can hope Violet has more control then Beatrice did.”

Violet turned to Kit in horror, both disturbed and offset by her comment. The mention of her mother’s faults had not been sitting well with any of them, and the pressure suddenly bestowed upon her was one she was yet to even consider. Sure, even at young age it was clear that she possessed more strength ability wise than her mother but it definitely was not something Violet wanted to think about at this point.

“How will you get across? Another car?” Violet said uncomfortably. “Or teleportation? I don’t suppose that would be possible.”

Kit carefully stepped around the car, making a path for the car to exit and flipping pen the garage keypad.  
“To be honest, Baudelaires,” Kit inhaled, speedily typing in a series of numbers. “I don’t know. I want to say take the train but to Klaus’s point, we don’t know who we can trust. It really just depends on when the triplets get here.”

With a cluck the rusty door sprang to life, pulling open just as Kit closed the panel.

“We’ll be there is a max of 4 weeks, and if not believe we’re dead. Don’t come looking for us, but don’t stay put. We have allies who can take care of you from there, but that’ll be the last resort.” Kit said, taking one last look at the three, and nodded her head as a May to show them it was time to go.

“Get out of here while you still can,” she said, turning away and putting on the goggles once more.

And with that, Violet placed her foot on the pedal, kicking the car into motion, speeding along the winding drive they had entered only s little while before. Passed the barn, and the house, and everything else, they could see what remain of what they missed.

Men is black suits lay with growing pools of crimson while spots in the grass remained stained with the same bloody paint.

Dewey stand in the middle, looking more exhausted than before. With one hand he was clutching his daughter, and the other his stomach that dawned its own growing staine. He provided a meek smile for them and attempted to wave, though both the wound and child got in the way.

The Baudelaires gave a wave back, hoping for the best. 

But despite their hopes and wishes, they were not afraid of what was to come. Not the pain, horrors, or separation they were yet to endure. 

Even with the sun shining down in a sign of victory and preparation, nothing could prepare them for the demons they were yet to meet.

End of Act I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes if you’re enjoying my work please let me know. I’m tired and not sure if people enjoy my madness,,, it’s a lot and am not sure if people care about this anymore,,
> 
> Oh yeah and kudos to you if you understand a certain reference placed later in the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a dilemma.
> 
> See, I have a completely different AU that I feel would be really fun to write, and I would be able to write both The Flames Around Us and the other story.. but it’s a cursed AU that really shouldn’t touch ASOUE.
> 
> And while I’ve had this idea for months now, I really want to write it, but also don’t want to bring that terror upon such a fandom.
> 
> And I mean this AU isn’t one of those stories where there’s a war, and people are trying to escape, or anything like that (I’ve already crossed that line with Firestarter,,) 
> 
> This is oh my gosh how did these people not see this coming, how is this okay???? They get killed for doing receiving help for something they’ll get killed for if they don’t do..
> 
> Wjskskfkdememe I just don’t know. I really want to do it but I feel like combining such a questionable story with a story meant for children is just too far,,,

_Four years after the Lot 6 experiments. Beatrice Anwhistle, now Beatrice Baudelaire, graduated the year of the tests and after finding a fault within her and Lemony’s potential relationship, married another man also linked to the tests. His name was Bertrand. Soon after her marriage to Bertrand , she had a daughter, Violet (Though truth of who the father is have been known to be vague, and something only her parents themselves could pinpoint), and later a son, Klaus. Between their ages lay a 2 year age gap._

_At the time of this experience, Violet sits at the adventurous age of 3, while Klaus is only 1 years old._  
_Similar to her mother, Violet has a yet to be tamed Pyrokinesis. Klaus, on the other hand, is suspected to have a form of mind dominance, though the only thing to prove it so is occasional forced actions of others with severe headaches to follow._

It was a early spring morning, with a plethora of flowers lining the Baudelaire’s front porch. With the windows open and the birds singing an endlessly and tiringly long song, the family payed little mind to the atmosphere around them. The 4 lay quietly in their kitchen. Bertrand cooked the morning’s offerings while Klaus splashed around in his own food (The morning’s flavor happened to be a questionable mixture of apple and avocado. Beatrice took note to run out to the food market when possible and pick up some more desirable flavors.) Beatrice and Violet, though, sat at the their kitchen table and attempted to complete a series of tasks that anyone else would think is bizarre.

Beatrice, who had been wearing a clunky pair of oven mitts, goggles you’d typically see in a science experiments, and an apron with one of those quirky phrases like “Kiss the Cook” or “My Smoke Alarm is Cheering Me On!”. In addition, the woman had also been holding a pair of grill tongs with a peace of break between it, beside her was an entire pile of other slices that met their crispy fate too soon.

“Come on Vi, just one more.” Beatrice mumbled impatiently. The two had been at this all morning, and it had begun to get repetitive. Having started as soon as the sun had risen, the usage had now begun to show its effects on the 3 year old.

“No!” Violet cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. “No more burning! I want to eat!”

“You can eat after you toast this last piece of bread, and then you can have anything you want for breakfast, you just have to listen!”

Violet let out a whimper and stared intently at the bread. Begging to smolder, both Beatrice and Bertrand gained an expression of joy upon their faces.

More and more, the bread became darker and darker. Klaus, who due to his young age and little awareness to what had been occurring, clapped his hands in joy as a form of imitation towards his family.

But similar to an event that would happen many years from then, the bread burst into a terribly hot flame that practically devoured the poor piece of rye. Beatrice dropped the tongs in supplies and after realizing what she’d done, hurriedly stomped on it to avoid the spreading of fire.

“Now pull it back!” Beatrice said with a hint of panic in her voice. “Like we practiced, remember?”

Violet clenched her eyes tight and let out another whimper. “I can’t, it hurts too badly!” She cried, standing up from the table and attempting to run away from the kitchen table. “No! I won’t do it!”

“Violet, stop! You’re going to hurt someone!” Beatrice said, now trying to use her own abilities to stop the flames and chasing after her daughter. Bertrand too had now pulled away from his own doings to stop his daughter.

“Come one, Vi, you have. You don’t want to hurt anyone.” Bertrand said, stepping in the young girl’s way and preventing her from running any further. This thoroughly upset Violet, though, as after finding she was no match for her father, quickly clenched his wrist and pulled her fire back.

Bertrand let out a cry and stumbled back against the door frame. Gasping herself and dropping her father’s wrist, Violet couldn’t help but run in the other direction, attempting to escape whatever scolding that was to come.

“Bertrand?” Beatrice said, rushing over. The man in question was now cradling the increasingly red wrist and attempting to hide whatever pain he had. Violet, who had stopped running and was now hiding behind her little brother’s high chair, worriedly glanced to see what damage she’d caused her father and feared for the worst. Though she’d had her fair share of slip-ups, she’d never intentionally hurt someone and was worried about just how much she hurt him.

“I’m fine.” Bertrand hissed, turning away from his wife (and immediately regretting his tone of voice.) “It just stings a little, nothing a bit of ice can’t fix.”

Much to her husband’s dismay, Beatrice hurriedly dragged Bertrand over to the sink and flipped the faucet. Almost immediately, cool, refreshing water began to sputter out and fill the tub with water. Beatrice instructed Bertrand to plunge his hand in the water before rushing off to find a sort of burn cream.

“Ice will make your skin bubble and blister. You’ll feel better if you run it under cold water and apply a sort of number.” She mumbled, emerging from the bathroom with a small tub of paste and an applicator. “And you don’t want to put a bandaid on it, either. It’d be a breeding ground for all sorts of infections.”

Beatrice gently picked up wrist and started to apply the cream on the burn, and said something aloud for everyone in the room to hear. “Goodness, Vi,” She said, turning her husband’s arm over and examining the impact. “I argue this is more damage than I could ever do, even if I tried. Second degree, maybe even third; Looks like Daddy is going to be in a world of hurt for a little while.”

Violet let out a whimper and slid out from her hiding spot and carefully walked over to peer on the burn. She had both a look of disgust and sadness, and as a whole couldn’t bare to look at it any longer.

“I’m sorry!” She cried, falling to the floor and earning looks from everyone in the room. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I really didn’t! I don’t want you to die!”

Bertrand (Whose hand was now wrapped in gauze and an ACE bandage) looked to Beatrice, to his daughter, to back to Beatrice, and eventually crotched down to her side and attempted to comfort her.  
“Hey, hey..” He said soothingly, tilting Violet’s head up and motioning for her to sit by him. “Look, you did nothing wrong. Sure, it’s gonna hurt for a little while, and will likely leave some marks, but you’d be surprised on how many times your mommy has done the same thing, back when she was still trying to figure all the stuff out.”  
Beatrice snorted and picked up Klaus from his highchair, wiping a bit of food off his chin and joining the two on the floor. “Show her the one from when we went camping, with Kit and Dewey. From the bonfire?”

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about that one!” Bertrand gleamed, pulling up his pant leg to show something that looked like someone had dropped an entire can of paint on his leg. “This one hurt like shit.”

“Bertrand Baudelaire, not in front of the children!”

Wiping away her final tear and smiling a little at her family, Violet gave her father one last apologetic glance and mumble something aloud. “So what can I do? I don’t want to hurt you or Klaus.”

Bertrand nodded his head a slipped a piece of hair behind his daughters ears. He could truly tell she had no true intentions to hurt him as bad as she did, but instead hopped he would leave her be.

“Do you remember, when you were as little as your brother is, we went to that magic show and the man made doves fly out of his hat?” Bertrand said soothingly. “And he cut that pretty lady in half, and then put her back together again?”

Violet nodded her head while thinking back to the time. Though she’d been extremely young, the memory had been one she was extremely fond of and would not forget anytime soon.

“He would have hurt those doves, and he wouldn’t have been able to put that lady back together again, if he hadn’t practice as much as he did. See, that’s why we sit at the table for so long with the bread, and the matches, and the paper, so you’re able to practice as much as the magician did and not hurt anyone.” Beatrice added, shifting her son in her arm.

“And you won’t have to go through it alone.” Bertrand said. “We’re both just as new at this as you are. We made some.. undesirable .. choices in college that unfortunately followed you, too. But you also have the be careful about what you do, especially in public. They are people who may want to hurt you for your powers, and make you use them when you don’t want to.”

Violet looked up to her parents in astonishment. Why would anyone be so cruel?

“Hurt me?” She whispered, curling up in a ball and attempting to recede back into the corner.

“We won’t let them.” Bertrand said sternly. “Not for as long as we live. But that’s why at times you’ll have to listen to us, even when you don’t want to. Can you promise that, Vi?”

Violet nodded her head vigorously, sealing the deal she would commit to until the 4 moved a few year later to a smaller, calmer town. Little did they know that the very thing they feared most has to follow suit, and would eventually cause the very thing they attempted to prevent for so long.

After finding their daughters abilities had become more destructive opposed to making it more tameable, Bertrand and Beatrice had instead taught her to push it all down and conceal it. Though they believed it would be for the better, external damage beyond their control would quickly become clear and would only put more strain on them to keep their children safe.

End of Intermission


End file.
